Julianna Sarah Whitlock
by Misstyfoot
Summary: The younger twin sister of Jasper Hale was reborn in mondern day world. Follow her as she meets her brother and moves to forks. Suck at the summary, anyway this is my first fan fic
1. Inderdoucing

Julianna Sarah Whitlock


	2. Before Forks

Julianna Sarah Whitlock

a/n: This chapter is explaining her life now next one will be better, promise!

I don't know what I'm going to do, I mean my mother hates me. We where at the hospital, far from home, cause Mom felt bad. Doctors checked her out, and she was pregnant, She called this baby 'Mistake baby 2', I was mistake baby number got into another fight because she wanted to abort this baby. I said something she didn't wanna hear, and she said I should've been aborted. The police had to restrain her. My older 25 year old brother, Aaron brother worked on that force when they held her back, I grabbed my baby, His bag, Laptop and my purse and ran out the door. How could she do this! I know she only wanted 2 kids (My older brother and sister). I would never ever never treat my son in that way.

I called my older sister, she would come and pick me up, though she would be here in 4 hours. They allowed me to get my suitcases and my son's smaller bag. My brother helped me out and to carry this stuff into the room I would be waiting in. I set up Landon's Portal crib, Layed a ton of blankets down and placed him down. I then got on my laptop, While my brother got my food and to warm Landon's bottle, I checked my website and looked up articles on 2 week old babies. My brother came back and I ate and fed my baby. By then it was time for my sister to get here so I folded everything up after putting Landon in the car seat, Abigail came and helped me with taking everything in her car.

We went and stopped at Olive Garden, we ordered our drinks in silence, "I can't believe Mom actually said that to you." Abigail finally said. I nodded "Yeah". Then Abbie's Ex-Boyfriend brought in their 3 year old daughter. The waitress brought Elizabeth some crayons. We ordered then. I ordered the cheese ravioli, Abby, the lasagna and Lizzy, chicken pasta. After we ate it was getting dark and little Lizzy was knocked out like a feather. Abigail had to carry her out to the car, We buckled in the kids into the car, I now felt it was time to tell my sister what I've been experiencing.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but it is only introducing the story, Next Chapter, WILL be better, Please hit that little button down there that says rivew, and send me some ideas on how to end the next one =D


	3. My Story

Julianna Sarah Whitlock

Back in 1861 I was 16 and I was Julianna Sarah Withlock. The younger twin sister of Jasper Aaron Whitlock. Right now I have long curly honey blond hair that goes to my waist, and Light blue eyes I'm 5'12 and I've got pink and blue braces.

*Past*

We were 16 back in 1861, When Jasper, left for war, 4 years later we expected him home, but he never did come back. People said that he died in the war. We grew up with 3 older brothers, Damon, Thomas and William, 2 Younger brothers, Michael and Zachary and 3 sisters, Savannah, Katherine and Annabell. After my twin died I became the eldest kid still living at home.

At age 22 I was given in hand of marriage. In less than a year I became Pregnant with my first child. By the age of 25 I had 6 kids (2 sets of twins) 5 girls and a boy, Sarah, Mackenzie, Ivy and Holly, And Aaron and Elizabeth. A few years later, My husband died from a Vampire Attack. We moved back in my parents who where glad they didn't lose another child and to have their grandchildren.

At age 27 I remarried to a guy named Joshua, We had a son whom we named Josh together. He just adored my kid and loved them as his own, he also had 2 girls, June and November and a little 3 year old boy, Daniel from a previous marriage, I loved them as my own as well, The vampires attacked that town as well, killing Joshua. All 10 kids and I escaped, Here I am not even 30 only 28 with 10 kids to look after. We moved back in with my parents whom where beginning to get worried. I never remarried in which my parents where thankful for.

6 years later when I was 35 Vampires also attacked my hometown. My parents, 2 brothers, a sister, all 10 of my kids (Still love June, November and Daniel as my own) and I escaped. I lost 8 siblings in my whole life, It just isn't fair! We found another town up in Austin Texas from our town of Galveston TX and settled down there and lived in a big house big enough for all of us.

6 years later when i turned 41 My mother died of cancer and my father died of an Illness and heartbreak 6 months afterwards due to my mother's death and to losing 8 of his children. The last of my siblings looked up to me even though they where well into their 20's and 30's since I was older now. 3 years after that when I was 44 Vampires attacked Austin. No one escaped, We all died and that's all that I remember.

*Present*

"So, Does that all make sense you?" I asked Abigail. She nodded, "You know Julianna? I does it all makes sense." she said. "Really? How?" I asked. "Well I was your youngest sister, Annabell and I was killed in the Vampire attack on Galveston when you where 35." she said. "Wow" I said after a long sound of silence. "Now, We are gonna move to Forks Washington." Abigail said

A/N: See that button on the bottom, Well press it. The internet didn't save my story so I had to rewrite this thing TWICE! =(. Well Please give me ideas on the next chapter, I'm all out of ideas ;)


	4. A new home

**New Home:**

It wasn't too long before we got to our new home. Abigail called Grandma to buy the new house we wanted**. **It was long, 2 stories and brown. It was a very pretty home.

I got out of the car and picked up Landon still in his car seat. I walked in the living room had two long couches and a coffee table. We had a brand new TV and satellite dish thingy. The kitchen was a beautiful yellow with modern day appliances. I walked up the stairs. I went to a door with my name in pretty letters _Julianna Sarah Whitlock._

I opened the door and sat Landon down on the floor. It was the most beautiful room I've ever seen. The walls was all country like painted yellow with a poster of a dog. The floor was a dark brown hard wood floor with a white room that had blue circles on them. I had a computer desk make up stand, a white dresser as all of my furniture was white. My bed was part of cubby / bookshelf / storage kinda thing.

My bed had blue sheets, a few blue pillows and my Blanket was white with blue circles. My grandma did a very good job. I absolutely love the color blue! There was two doors in my room. I checked out the first one it was a huge walk in closet. It contained few pieces of wardrobe.

Then I went to check out the 2nd door, it led to Landon's Room. On his walls had his name. _Landon Aaron Whitlock. _

His room was blue and green dog themed. I loved it**. **Grandma even got him a brand new car seat and diaper bag. His car seat was a pretty green along with his diaper bag. "Sis, as soon as we get done checking out the house we are leaving to meet your friend, Bella Swan." She said. Bella, I had missed her. "Okay." I said. I laid Landon down and checked out more bathrooms, my sister's room, Elizabeth's room and more.

"Abby before we go anywhere else I want to get cleaned up first." I said after we got all of our bags and boxes in, after we released the horses in the pasture. She nodded. I got my shower and put my robe on. I blow dried my hair not even bothering to straighten my hair.

My make up was light as I had blue eyes and natural beauty. I put a little foundation on that matched my skin and brown eye shadow along with pink glittery lip-gloss. I walked to my closet. I settled for a blue jean skirt about 3 inches above my knees and black leggings and a pink long sleeved shirt with my name on it.

I found a pair of black winter boots. I went into Landon's room. I looked out the Window. There was more snow on the ground than when we got there though we had only been here since 5:30 am. About 6 hours ago, and the snow was still falling.

I packed Landon's new diaper bag which by the way had his full name engraved on it. I dressed him a Christmas footie on him. I would soon have to go shopping for month old sizes for him as he would be a month old on the 25th.

I put his green heavy winter jacket on and carefully buckled the newborn in his car seat. I covered him in a red blanket and walked back to my room. I sat the car seat on my bed and put on my necklace that I had since birth with my name engraved on it. I grabbed my purple juicy couture purse and headed on downstairs with Landon.

My sister and I left an hour later. We got to a restaurant to meet Bella. **(A/N In this Story, The cullens can eat so they are) **

We got there first. We went ahead and got our table that would fit 11 and plus 2 Children.

We knew the excinces of vampires and really Aro, yea Aro of the Volturi didn't care we knew because of our father. They got me and chair thing and I placed Landon down on it and Elizabeth got a child chair next to her mother. Bella came in and she was Pale like. 7 other vampires I knew like her, came in with a big muscular guy carrying a little girl with another one like him following him.

Bella came running up to me and hugged me "Julia It's been years since I last saw you." She said "How are you?"

"Bella I'm fine though I had a very unpleasant thing happen to me nearly 10 months ago." I said indicating to Landon. "Oh, that's Landon, Your son?" she asked. I nodded "Yep."

"Guys this is Julianna and Abigail Whitlock." Bella said. "Jules, Abby." She said after hugging Abigail, "This is my husband, Edward, His sister Alice, Her husband, Jasper, Rosalie and her Husband, Emmett. Jacob and our daughter Reneesmee. And Jacob's friend, Seth." She said.

"So Bella tells us you know about Vampires and that the Volturi knows and doesn't care? Carlisle as we know now. I nodded. "Apparently my father saved Aro, Marcus and Caius from a traitor and he's known ever since and well another vampire named Maria kinda blew it." I said. We all sat down. Jasper looked shocked. We would later learn he was actually my twin brother. I soon had to tell them I was bitten a few weeks ago though the transtion didn't go too well though I would not get older, had the vampire strenght and other abilitys. I could do everything vampires could do as well as me having a gift. The only diffrence is that I can sleep if I want to or eat human food if I wanted. But I needed blood about 2 or 3 times a month.

I knew that they could tell I was pale as well with no hreat beat so soon I had to tell my story.

PRESS THE BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. History revealing with a suprise

When the humans left us in peace, after bringing our food, I decided to tell my story. "You guys ready for the story to be told?" I asked. They all nodded.

"First things first Landon isn't actually my son **( A/N I'm changing things to where I feel conformable) **we use that as a cover story, We believe it's actually my older brother Thomas. This brings me to the past." I said.

"To the past?" Bella asked, confused. I nodded once. "Yes, before I can really tell you what happened to me you must be able to understand my past and know that I'm not from this time and century, neither is Abigail." I said. "Then w

hat century." Carlisle asked. "I was born and raised in the 1800's along with 9 brothers and sisters. Though my story takes place in the Civil War era." 11 set of eyes stared at us in shock.

"Your last name is Whitlock and you were alive in the civil war time period. Any relations to Jasper here?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Jasper is her twin brother." Abby said. Everyone looked to Jasper than me everyone seemed to understand what Abby said. Jasper I could tell was beginning to remember.

"We were 16 back in 1861, When Jasper, left for war, 4 years later we expected him home, but he never did come back. People said that he died in the war. We grew up with 3 older brothers, Damon, Thomas and William, 2 Younger brothers, Michael and Zachary and 3 sisters, Savannah, Katherine and Annabell. After my twin died I became the eldest kid still living at home.

At age 22 I was given in hand of marriage. In less than a year I became Pregnant with my first child. By the age of 25 I had 6 kids (2 sets of twins) 5 girls and a boy, Sarah, Mackenzie, Ivy and Holly, And Aaron and Elizabeth. A few years later, My husband died from a Vampire Attack. We moved back in my parents who were glad they didn't lose another child and to have their grandchildren.

At age 27 I remarried to a guy named Joshua, We had a son whom we named Josh together. He just adored my kid and loved them as his own, he also had 2 girls, June and November and a little 3 year old boy, Daniel from a previous marriage, I loved them as my own, and vampires attacked that town as well, killing Joshua. All 10 kids and I escaped, Here I was not even 30 only 28 with 10 kids to look after. We moved back in with my parents whom were beginning to get worried. I never remarried in which my parents were thankful for.

6 years later when I was 35 Vampires also attacked my hometown. My parents, 2 brothers, a sister, all 10 of my kids and I escaped. I lost 6 siblings in my whole life, It just wasn't fair! We found another town up in Austin Texas from our town of Galveston TX and settled down there and lived in a big house big enough for all of us.

6 years later when I turned 41 My mother died of cancer and my father died of an Illness and heartbreak 6 months afterwards due to my mother's death and to losing 6 of his children. The last of my siblings looked up to me even though they where well into their 20's and 30's since I was older now. 3 years after that when I was 44 Vampires attacked Austin. No one escaped, we all died."

"But yet you're here." Carlisle stated. I nodded "Yes, this is my second life. We know a prophet who saw a prophecy involving the 10 Whitlock children and we're all expected to this everlasting existence. There's yet 3 more to be born." I did the math in my head. "There are 4 of us here now and there is 3 more we yet have to find." I said.

"What exactly happened to you?" Bella asked. "I was bitten last month; something with the transformation didn't work. I still have traits of humans, Aro though believes I will make a complete transformation when I turn 18 in another year." I told them.

"I remember everything now but what exactly is going on." Jasper asked. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. We're still researching, combing through our past and old papers and articles, family records anything that will help us find out and who we still have yet to find." I replied.

"And we were wondering if ya'll would help us?" Abigail said. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"The sooner we get started the better." I said. "We could meet up at our house." Abby stated. Carlisle nodded.

Abigail picked up her daughter while I picked up my little brother. "I still can't believe my sister is a mother." I said looking at her.

She glared at me. "It's true Anna. You were the baby of the family growing up." Anna nodded and we put the kids in and drove to the house where we would all start finding out what was going on.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Please read

Those in this story; I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my laptop broke and now my great-grandfather is in Hospice and my exams are coming up. I'm working on different stories and I'm going back over the story to write another chapter.

Any ideas to continue?


End file.
